Just Because
by Purpleangel
Summary: ONESHOT - INUKAG. It is time for midterms! Impatiet Inu Yasha can't take much more of this. So the hanyou decides to take matters into his own hands...er...claws and pays a visit to Kagome. Too bad she's at school!


Title: Just Because

Summary: Kagome has been in modern are for 3 weeks due to studying and midterms. Too bad for her that Inuyasha is so impatient and decides to pay her a visit … at her school! Oneshot. Inu x Kag.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**JUST BECAUSE**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the normal school day. Well… at least it was for Kagome Higurashi. At her arrival to the school she was bombarded with questions concerning her health. She really wished grandpa wouldn't make up such serious illnesses, then again how else was she going to explain her months of absence.

_What a day_ thought the raven-haired teenager. Tapping the pencil against the desk she stared at the math problem written on the board. However her mind was on an entirely different topic._ Inuyasha. _He was on her mind every minute of every second. _I can't believe I miss him that much, I guess I really do lo…_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the classroom door swinging open. Her eyes blinked a couple of times. No, she wasn't dreaming yet she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha was standing at the door to her classroom. He was staring right at her as if there were nothing wrong with what he was doing. _Damn him._

Every single student and even the professor had their mouths gapped open staring at him in awe. Who was he, why was he here, and is he single – were the questions going through the heads of her classmates. No one dared speak a word afraid of what might happen.

Ignoring the stares of people Inuyasha walked straight to where Kagome was sitting at. "What took you so long?" he asked Kagome, who just sat there with her eyes wide open.

Slightly frowning at the way she was looking at him he started to get anger, "Aren't you going to answer me!" A couple of seconds went by and Kagome continued to be as silent as everyone else. Letting his anger show he let low growl escape his throat, "Fine be that way, you ungrateful wrench!"

Kagome was boiling with anger but she couldn't let it show or much less say anything. It would blow her secret and/or get her in major trouble. Either way she was going to have to wait and kill him later. Her eyes followed Inuyasha's form as he ran right through window.

After his exit the whole classroom turned to stare at Kagome. _Now what_, she mentally asked herself as she felt herself growing a blush from the embarrassment. She didn't know what to do or much less what to say. So she did the first thing that popped into her mind - she fainted.

When she came to she found herself lying school nurse's office with an ice pack on her forehead. For a second she couldn't remember what happened and why she was here. But the memory of what she thought was dream suddenly popped in her mind. Before she could question herself anymore the nurse walked into the room.

Helping her sit up the nurse removed the ice pack and gave her a warm smile. "Kagome dear, you gave everyone quite a scare when you fainted like that. But no worries now, your mother has come to take you home" she said getting up and walking out the room.

_  
_The statement hit her like a bucket of cold water. _Oh no I wasn't dreaming, Inuyasha did come_. Kagome sighed in frustration as she realized that what she considered was a dream really did happen. _He is going to have a lot of explaining to do_, she thought to herself as she got up from the bed.

On the drive home with her mother Kagome explained the entire situation. Retelling it actually made her more upset and she couldn't wait to get her hands on him. _What could he have been thinking, _she asked herself over and over again. Then another dilemma crossed her mind – what will she tell her friends. Sighing she put up her hands to her face as she started to go in melodramatic mode.

Ms. Higurashi looked over at her daughter and couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape her lips. "Honey before you get too upset don't you should think he might have had a good reason to come in the first place."

What her mother said to her really made her think and also made her absolutely speechless. It had never really occurred to her that he might actually have had real reason. Perhaps she really was overacting. The rest of the ride home was silent.

Once they reached the shrine Kagome ran inside and searched for Inuyasha. After of couple minutes of searching she realized he wasn't there. Heading to the only other place he could possibly be; she ran straight towards the bone eaters well.

As she watched her daughter run to the well she called out to her, "Kagome aren't you going to pack a few things before you go back?"

Too preoccupied in her own thoughts she didn't even bother answering her mother. Hoping inside the well she was in the federal era in a matter of seconds. Much to the young miko's surprise she didn't even have to bother looking for Inuyasha. He was just sitting right by the well.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha was truly surprised to see her here. He thought for sure she would be staying in her time for at least a couple more days. After all she had not even bother speaking to him early that day. It was such a shocker to see her standing there when he had just been thinking about her – for a second he thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

Putting her hands on her hips she frowned, "Don't you have some explaining to do?" she asked him. _I wonder why he was just sitting here_ she wondered but shook those thoughts out quickly, _I can't just forgive him that easily._

Inuyasha turned to look away from her, "Feh I don't know what you mean" he said.

Kagome walked up to him and forced him to look at her. "Inuyasha you nearly blew the secret of the federal era to my entire town," she yelled at him. She hated when he refused to look at her and of course made her even angrier then what she already was.

The hanyou was taken back by her outburst to say the least. Besides it was his fault he though as he too started to yelled, "If you hadn't taken so long I wouldn't have had to go to your time!"

"I told you 3 weeks, and it's only been 2!"

"I don't care what you told me, you were gone too long!"

This argument was going nowhere fast. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before continuing. "Just tell me the real reason why you come to my time," she requested her voice calming down and sounding softer.

At the sound of her gentle voice Inuyasha once again turned away from her, "Just... because..." he said quietly.

"Inuyasha…tell me please," she pleaded as she walked to around and closer to him. Once again they were facing each other. This time her eyes were staring into his kind amber orbs.

"I... I mi… I missed you," he confessed with a slight blush spread across his cheeks. He now was also looking her in the eyes, the eyes he missed looking into when he left. The truth was that he much more than missed her but that he was not able to admit yet – not even to himself, he was way too stubborn.

The girl just stood there in absolute awe. If she weren't standing there then she wouldn't have believed it. Kagome just couldn't believe what she had just heard; yet she managed to remain calm. Smiling she reached and embraced Inuyasha whispering her own confession; "I missed you too."

Despite the shock he felt from her actions managed to return her embrace. After awhile they started to separate themselves from each other. Both of them had flustered looks on their faces from the emotion overload their hearts were feeling.

"I promise never to be gone that long, as long as you promise never to go to my school again." 

"Feh."

Was all that Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Kagome couldn't help but smile and took that as a yes, "Come on to my house, I bet my mom will make some ramen for you."

Needing no more persuasion the hanyou simply nodded his head. Taking a hold of his hand she turned to him and smiled. Inuyasha merely continued to hold her hand within his and with that they jumped in the well back to the modern era where delicious ramen awaited.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE END**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Author Notes: I decided to rewrite this fic and make it longer since a lot of my reviews said it was too short. It is also written much better than the original was. Either way please be sure to leave a review.


End file.
